


One day I'll be gone

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Doyoung is insecure and scared for the future of their relationship, Established Relationship, Eternal Life, Feelings, Ficlet, Insecurities, Light Angst, M/M, Taeyong tries to soothe his worries, Vampires, relationship questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Doyoung worries too much.





	One day I'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoy this ficlet because I'm very happy with how it came out.
> 
> I wrote this while having [If We Were Vampires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyiEJaf-IzE) by Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit on repeat so please give it a listen if you don't know it already! And it was also my biggest source for inspiration!

The moon shines high in the dark sky. The Seoul lights replace the twinkling stars in the Han river and shops and restaurants alike have their neon lights out, hoping to lure in the few people out and about in the earliest hours of the day.

Most of the city is asleep, but for some people these earliest hours are the only hours they can be alive. Unable to stand in the sun for longer than a few seconds, they have no choice but to live surrounded by the artificial lights.

Doyoung is not one of these people, but his boyfriend is.

A few nights a week - as far as his education allows it -, Doyoung sacrifices his precious, nightly sleep to spend time with Taeyong.

Sometimes they go out to a bar. Sometimes they watch a newly released movie in the cinema. Sometimes, like now, they take a stroll by the river side, hands entwined, enjoying the cool breeze and soft crashing of waves against the rocks and man-made bank.

They don't need to talk, not really, but sometimes one of them will break the calm.

This time it's Taeyong. 

"Do you ever think of becoming one of us?" His voice is neutral as he looks ahead at nothing, his fangs glinting in the streetlights. Maybe, if Doyoung listens carefully, he can hear a hint of _something_ tangled in the question, can hear the question Taeyong wants to ask instead.

"I do," Doyoung answers softly as he looks at him. "But then I get scared and think of something else."

Taeyong makes a noise in the back of his throat and looks up at Doyoung with concerned eyes. They look a little less vibrant in this light. It doesn’t suit him. "Why?"

Doyoung stops walking and Taeyong stops with him, turning to him and taking his other hand. The wind rustles their hair and clothes and Doyoung shivers despite his layers. He chews on his bottom lip and Taeyong hopes the skin won't break.

"I'm scared it won't last. That _this_ won't last. I'm mortal, Taeyong, what if we're not built for eternal life? What if it's our limited time that makes us able to love each other?" His voice breaks at all the right moments, fades as he lays his insecurities and fears bare for Taeyong to scrutinize, as if Taeyong could ever do such a thing. His eyes shine dully, and Taeyong wants to steal the light from around them to make them brighter.

"Oh, Doyoung," Taeyong breathes out as he cups Doyoung's cheeks in his icy hands. They are such powerful hands, but he uses them so gently. He cradles his face so sweetly. He’s always been gentle towards Doyoung. "Oh, baby," he breathes again, barely loud enough for Doyoung to hear. "What's brought this on?"

"I’ve been thinking again." Doyoung holds onto Taeyong's arms as if they're his lifeline, keeping him from drowning in the ocean. He doesn't want to drown. "Yong, what happens when you have eternity? Does it erase the need of being together?" He searches his eyes, a worried crease in his brow that never seems to disappear. "We love each other now but when the clock stops ticking will our love as well? Suddenly? Or slowly, that we don't notice until it's over?" Like a lit candle burning out, when all that's left is the smoke that reminds you of what was and what could have been.

Doyoung looks so desperate; Taeyong doesn't have the heart to tell him. Lost love weighs heavy on his chest even though he doesn't need to breathe.

He takes a breath.

"I don't know. I don't know how it will be. But I know that you never really stop loving someone once you do." Those feelings fester and bury their roots in your soul. Even when you cut them away on the surface they'll be there, waiting for a chance to grow back. "And I love you."

Doyoung closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Taeyong kisses his forehead.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you want, come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
